La vida es dura
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Tras ganar a Ryo en una competición, se celebra una fiesta en honor a Rika, pero esta decide abandonarla debido a que le parece un evento bastante aburrido. De camino a casa, se encuentra con Ryo, con el que mantiene una interesante conversación...


La fiesta estaba en su punto más álgido, las luces parpadeaban deslumbrando a los pocos que todavía veían, la música sonaba cada vez más alta y más desquiciante, pero a los asistentes al evento ya parecía darles igual, solo estaban concentrados en beber más, en bailar, en juntar su cuerpo a alguien del sexo contrario, daba igual si era atractivo o no, lo que importaba era no terminar la noche solos.

Apoyada en la barra, con una cerveza en la mano y mirando a la pista con los ojos entrecerrados estaba Rika Nonaka, la Reina Digimon. Aquella fiesta era en su honor, por haber conquistado el título una vez más dando una paliza legendaria a Ryo Akiyama, a pesar de que las fans del Rey Digimon pensaban que se dejaba ganar a posta para evitar problemas después con su rival, que fuera de la competición era su novia.

Rika terminó la cerveza de un trago, se desperezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba cansada y aquella fiesta le parecía muy aburrida, además, hacía rato que había perdido a Ryo de vista, así que sacó su teléfono, tecleó algo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el guardarropa. Una señorita con cara aburrida le tendió muy amablemente su chaqueta, se la colocó y salió al frío exterior.

La calle estaba desierta y las farolas iluminaban pobremente las aceras. Rika metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fastidiada, lo cogió y vio que era Ryo. Chasqueando la lengua, descolgó. Al principio a Rika le costó entender lo que su novio, en un estado avanzado de embriaguez, estaba diciendo, pero después de un largo rato logró descifrar sus gruñidos e intentos de palabras: quería que la esperase para ir juntos a casa.

Quizá porque se sentía generosa, o quizá para compensarle por la paliza que le había dado pocas horas antes, Rika aceptó a esperarle, se sentó en un banco, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y comenzó a pensar en la jugada de aquella tarde. Lo mirase como lo mirase, Ryo había cometido un error tras otro, errores de novatos, además, su baraja estaba muy descompensada. Rika odiaba que se dejase ganar.

—¡Eh, muñeca! —La voz de Ryo corriendo hacia ella hizo que se pusiera en pie y lo esperase con los brazos en jarras. —Menos mal que no estabas muy lejos —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Vamos a casa —respondió ella. Ryo apestaba a alcohol mezclado con tabaco y perfume de mujer. —Pero antes de dormir te das un baño, que apestas.

—Oh, vamos, Rika, ¿por qué estás enfadada? —Preguntó él acercándose a ella y tratando de agarrarle por la cintura.

—Tú sabrás.

—Si lo supiera no te preguntaría —a Ryo le costaba pronunciar las palabras, arrastraba las letras y las juntaba, por suerte Rika estaba acostumbrada a su jerga de borracho y no necesitaba hacer grandes esfuerzos para entender lo que decía.

La chica dejó los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando mientras Ryo no dejaba de parlotear detrás de ella, poniéndola cada vez más y más nerviosa. Al final, harta, le gritó que se callase. Ryo se quedó quieto, esperando la bronca que iba a caerle.

—¡Es que eres idiota! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! ¿A qué te crees que estás jugando, Ryo? Soy perfectamente capaz de ganarte sin necesidad de que truques tu baraja y de que juegues como un niño de dos años que no sabe lo que significan las cartas. ¡Estoy harta, Ryo! Soy el hazmerreír de todo el mundo gracias a tus estúpidos juegos, así que para.

—Pero Rika, cariñito…

—Ni cariñito ni leches —Rika se había dado la vuelta y cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Rika —Ryo se había acercado a ella tambaleándose y se agarró a ella para evitar caer. —No te enfades conmigo, por favor —susurró—. Hay algo que debes entender, y es que si te gano en el juego, la gente me va a acusar de machista.

—¿Y a mí qué? Yo quiero ganar o perder, pero todo limpiamente, no me gustan las trampas.

—Nena, la vida es dura —respondió Ryo apoyándose en la pared y adoptando un aire chulesco que, de haberse mantenido en pie, hubiera hasta dado el pego.

—Ya —respondió Rika sin mucho entusiasmo. Un silencio denso se instaló entre ambos, hasta que Ryo, tambaleándose, lo rompió.

—Rika…¿me comes la vida? —Ryo habló sin pensar y después de decirlo, se arrepintió, porque el bofetón que le dio Rika resonó por toda la calle. —¡Ay, nena, eso ha dolido! —Ryo se llevó la mano a la mejilla e hizo pucheritos, después corrió hacia Rika, que ya se había alejado, pensando que, por lo menos, lo había intentado.

Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
